


超蝙 面具之下 十 完结章

by SorrowKiller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowKiller/pseuds/SorrowKiller
Summary: 粉氪梗双向暗恋甜文





	超蝙 面具之下 十 完结章

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在lofter上被屏得想哭，含车的章节就发在这里啦

10.神奇女侠行动进行中（下） 

以下正文： 

铅制的实验室里静得连一根针掉在地上都听得见。  
蝙蝠侠压抑到无法呼吸，不仅仅是因为压在身上微微拱动的超人的重量，更因为超人不合时宜的告白，最尴尬的是，他甚至还能感觉到超人压在他身上时某个因为粉氪而变得火热的部位 “B……”因为氪石而变得有些虚弱的氪星人蹭了蹭面前黑乎乎的人影，露出一个堪称傻气的笑容。 蝙蝠侠抿抿嘴，突然抬起头，凌厉地望向毒藤女的方向，惹得植物爱好者缩了缩脖子，莫名感觉一种寒意。 站在毒藤女身后的“企鹅人”却马上明了了蝙蝠侠的意思。 ［好的明白，好的我马上走！］他以最快的的速度恢复原身，干脆地一个手刀劈晕了毒藤女，拎着她就准备冲出门去。 ［等一下。］蝙蝠侠冷冷地在脑内叫停了火星猎人。 火星猎人迷茫地回头，目光在遇到超人和蝙蝠侠暧昧的姿势时下意识避开。  
［监控器。］  
火星猎人下意识把脖子上带着的微型摄像机拽下来，但很快意识到蝙蝠侠指的并不是这个，因为他在看到他的举动时明显散发出一种“我很不高兴”的气氛。  
于是火星猎人观察了一下四周，默默地把墙角的监控器扒下来扔到地上砸碎。  
［嗯。你可以走了。］蝙蝠侠似乎满意了一样露出一个若有若无的笑容，让火星猎人打了个寒噤。  
就像不久前海王一样，转身，蹬地，俯冲，顺带扯走毒藤女关上门，火星猎人在脑内@了一声留在外面的绿灯侠就逃出了这个是非之地。  
实验室只剩下了蝙蝠侠和超人两个。  
蝙蝠侠费力地调整身体，氪星人虽然被氪石削弱了，但体重还在，更别提这外星救难犬还像不得到回应就不罢休一般，死死的抓住了他的衣角。  
“B……”他不安的动了动，身下某个火热的地方蹭过蝙蝠侠的大腿。  
“Superman！”布鲁斯受惊了一般尝试屈起腿，却因超人的重量不得不放弃。  
“我不舒服……B……”超人发出充斥着情欲的咕噜声，没握住氪石的右手下意识摸向蝙蝠侠的背部。  
身为男性的直觉，让布鲁斯马上明白了超人的意图，他缩了缩手脚，再度陷入不安中。  
“你是清醒的吗？卡尔-艾尔？”不得不承认，在发觉自己暗恋超人之前，布鲁斯就有跟超人来一发的期望了，近乎完美的身材和天神般的容颜，成为很多次布鲁斯解决生理问题的幻想对象。他甚至能想起梦中的那个男人是如何把他肏进床垫，把他全身上下都弄得湿漉漉的。  
老天，想到那些事他就硬了。  
再度开始犯迷糊的超人没有回答。  
“你是清醒的吗？”布鲁斯小心翼翼地问，他同时抓住超人握着氪石的左手，将那个小小的杀器从超人的手里抠出来。  
“B？”超人不解地重复这个字母。  
“你好好看清我到底是谁！”布鲁斯低吼，用着蝙蝠侠的喉癌音，他恼怒地摘下面具，用布鲁西宝贝漂亮的脸蛋面对超人。  
在触上超人的眼睛时，布鲁斯下意识地避开。即使他明白，超人有资格知道他爱的人到底是什么样的，他也惶恐于超人失望的目光。  
如果超人喜欢的是蝙蝠侠，他根本不可能喜欢与蝙蝠侠有相反性格的布鲁斯-韦恩。他想，并同时在心底叹息。  
超人停下动作细细打量面前的人。布鲁斯-韦恩。他在舌尖品咋着这个名字，咀嚼又吞咽下去。他爱的人。  
“B，我爱你。”他俯身亲吻，小心翼翼又微带霸道地叼住蝙蝠侠的喉结。  
布鲁斯因为这个危险的举动颤抖了一下，但他再度因为“B”这个字母恼羞成怒。  
“告诉我，你爱的是谁？！”  
“是不学无术的草包公子，还是多疑顽固的老蝙蝠？！”  
超人仍在吻他，脱离了氪石的束缚，他轻易地撕开了蝙蝠侠厚重的装甲，露出里面布满伤痕的鲜嫩肉体，他往下吻去。  
布鲁斯被冰凉的空气激得哽咽一声，他抬腿想踢开克拉克，却被恢复了力量的氪星人轻易地制住了手脚。沉默的氪星人用舌头逗弄着他逐渐敏感起来的乳头，并用手暗示性地揉搓布鲁斯的臀部，毫无伤痕的手指轻触干涩的穴口。  
“停下……”布鲁斯紧张地缩了缩身子，干涩的穴口微微吮吸着入侵的手指，这让布鲁斯感到深切的羞耻。  
超人真的停了下来，他把唇从布鲁斯胸前的小点上移开，因情欲而泛红的眼睛盯住布鲁斯。  
“不是哥谭的布鲁西宝贝。”他的声音略带暗哑。  
布鲁斯的心几乎凉了一半，他张口欲说什么，超人却在此时伸出手，堵住了他的嘴。  
近乎色情的搅动着，超人继续说：“也不是蝙蝠侠。”  
“唔？”布鲁斯下意识抓住了超人的手臂。  
超人把手拿出来，仔细端详上面淫靡的银丝，在粉氪与实验室灯光的反射下，手指带着艳丽的粉红色，就像布鲁斯微润的唇瓣。  
他缓缓俯下身，借着唾液的润滑把手指插入穴口。  
“是你，仅仅是你，B。”  
他的声音很轻，却很坚定。  
布鲁斯愣住了有那么一两秒，等他反应过来时，克拉克已经用手指在他身体内抽插了。  
“哈……”布鲁斯小声呻吟着，双腿犹犹豫豫地勾住克拉克的腰部，屁股向后努力吞吃着氪星人的手指，他低头将脑袋埋入克拉克的颈窝中，脖子形成漂亮的弧度。  
“进来。”他说，“进来，克拉克。”  
超人停住了一会儿。  
克拉克其实早就硬得发疼了，天知道他花费了多大的力气去防止自己直接把这个诱惑至极的男人捅穿，他不断提醒自己不能伤到布鲁斯，可是现在……  
“你确定吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯露出花花公子式的揶揄笑容：“怎么了，童子军？”  
超人用膝盖把他钉到墙上，眼睛中暗涌着怒吼的情潮。  
蝙蝠侠怀疑自己是否做错了什么，氪星人的超标阴茎把他捅了个通透，毫无阻碍地驰骋在布鲁斯还未完全准备好的蜜穴里，霸道地宣布它的主权。克拉克坚硬的龟头毫不留情地推开每一寸紧致的肠道，瞬间碾过了致命的点，引得布鲁斯一阵轻颤，腿一下子软下来，近乎勾不住克拉克的腰。  
“别……”他不安地想逃离那突如其来的快感。  
“那里？”克拉克问，他本能地再度顶弄了一下，换来了布鲁斯一声压抑不住的轻喘。  
真好听。他抑制不住地加快了速度，叼住布鲁斯艳红的唇瓣，下身继续打桩机一样用力地凿干，全部精准地砸在布鲁斯的敏感点上，让这个哥谭阔佬像缺水的鱼一样在他身下挣扎。  
“不……停……太快了……”布鲁斯无助的抓住克拉克的手臂，将整个人的重量都压在克拉克身上——他不得不，因为快感近乎疯狂地刺激着他，让他完全无法支撑，只能被钉死在氪星阴茎上。  
接下来十几分钟，超人毫不停歇地以超高速撞击在布鲁斯的敏感点上，让他在快感的浪潮中浮浮沉沉仿若失了方向的小船，尖锐的快感在他的下身汇集，阴茎绷得笔直，吐出淫靡的精液。  
“克拉克……克拉克！”他哭叫着，“帮帮我……”  
“我在。”  
高潮的时候布鲁斯似乎忘记了所有，唯一真实的只有身前暖暖的超人，穴口里的媚肉收缩着，贪不足羞地吮吸着体内的肉棒，像是迎合，又像是勾引。他感觉体内的东西又胀大一圈，抬头以一种惊恐的目光看向克拉克。  
“等等……”  
“可是布鲁斯，我还没射呢。”超人在布鲁斯耳边呢喃。

 

高潮后恢复清醒的超人微微动了动深埋在布鲁斯身体里的阴茎，搅动起白浊使其发出咕啾咕啾的水声，他满足地叹慰着，欣赏着身下人因高潮而失神的样子。  
“B……”他轻唤。  
“嗯？”布鲁斯迷惑的眨了眨深蓝的眼睛。  
“换一个姿势再来一次吧。”  
“滚！”布鲁斯抓起地上的面具砸在克拉克脸上，却因缺失了力气而显得更像撒娇。  
超人抱住面具，露出阳光的笑容。

几天后。  
蝙蝠洞。  
“老爷，您已经拿着那个面具看了十几分钟了。”阿福忍不住提醒布鲁斯。  
“……我只是想研究一下氪星材料。”布鲁斯抚摸了一下面具内侧，眼神一瞬不瞬地盯着内侧一个小小的标记。  
——一个小小的圆圈，里面刻着艾尔家族“S”型的家徽。  
他露出了笑容。  
嗯……他大概已经收到了吧？那个蝙蝠通讯器。

星球日报。  
“你换了新的眼镜？”路易斯惊讶的看着面前的小记者，可不是嘛，小记者原本黑框的眼镜上多了的一个银闪闪的小装饰，看起来显眼极了。  
是个可爱的小蝙蝠，上面刻着两个字母。  
B&K。  
“B和K？那是什么新的品牌吗？”路易斯问道。  
小记者微微一笑，伸手抚摸了一下那个小蝙蝠装饰。他抬起头看向窗外，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“不，是送我眼镜的人。”  
那不仅可以代表Brace-Wayne和Clark-Kent，还可以表示Batman和Superman-Kal-El。  
面具之下，铭心刻骨。

 

后记

卢瑟突然又想搞事了

莱克斯-超人黑粉-卢瑟最近相当迷茫。  
无论是画风突转的关于超人的绯闻（以前不是都是和那个女记者吗），还是突然时不时就往哥谭窜的举动（你是大都会的还记得吗），都昭示着超人最近的不正常。  
【难道氪星人又有什么阴谋？】他费解地想，盯住报纸上超人天神般英俊的侧颜和布鲁西宝贝漂亮地过分的脸蛋。  
【超人不可能喜欢那个除了脸以外一无是处的草包公子。】他坚定地想。  
“说不定超人就喜欢布鲁斯-韦恩那种类型的。”他的一个下属低声嘀咕。  
“闭嘴！去帮我把浴衣拿来！”卢瑟意识到自己竟然把话说了出来，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼无辜的下属，缓缓从仿若泳池一样的浴池里站起，“最近超人有什么异动吗？”  
“有。”  
“说。”他慢条斯理地披上浴衣。  
“超蝙官宣了。”  
卢瑟的手僵在了原地，他目光凌厉地扫过下属畏畏缩缩的脸：“再说一遍？”  
下属嗫嚅着，最后战战兢兢地递上最新的报纸。  
【星球日报】  
【头条：正义联盟内部人员透露！超蝙官宣！】  
【照片JPG.】  
背景是浅灰的墙面，身着三色制服的超人抱紧了浑身黑衣的蝙蝠侠，他湛蓝的眸子倒影着一块阴影，略显霸道地吻住蝙蝠侠，空气中弥漫着粉色的雾气，哥谭的黑色义警只露出光洁的下巴，微抿的嘴角看不出喜怒，气质冷冽却在这种场面下多了一种柔和的感觉。  
【本报记者日前于绑架案现场采访了正义联盟部分成员……以下省略一千字】  
【感谢照片提供人，正义联盟内部人员D-P】  
【撰稿人：路易斯-莲恩】  
……？！  
突然又想搞事了怎么办。  
——那个背景，是实验室吧？  
——在他被超人扔出实验室后，到底发生了什么？  
在给超人搞事的时候，卢瑟下意识想起那张照片，不由得在心底发出了疑问。  
火星猎人耸耸肩，看了神奇女侠一眼，戴安娜-普林斯AKA神奇女侠，露出了奇妙的微笑。  
［你确定不去避避风头吗？］他偷偷联系神奇女侠。  
［等把卢瑟搞定我就去Steve家里待一阵儿，我已经让他屯好冰激凌啦！］  
［……你们亚马逊人真会玩］火星猎人被秀得连标点都忘了打。  
——那他要去哪里求收留呢？还是为现在都没反应过来的绿灯侠和钢骨默哀？（不需要为闪电侠默哀是因为小天使其实没干什么特别作死的事，以及，他是小天使啊！）

 

END


End file.
